Separation
by demonnicfox
Summary: Disinilah dia, berpapasan kembali dengan dewinya, juga berpisah dengan dewinya. Ya, disini. Di tempat 'sampah' ini/Bernostalgia bersama, saling bertatapan tanpa berpaling sedikit pun, berbagi kepedihan satu sama lain. [Oneshoot-Ymir/Krista] #AU WARN! GIRLxGIRL


_**Tersangka dibalik kasus pembantaian terhadap keluarga bangsawan Reiss telah ditemukan. Diketahui tersangka sendiri merupakan salah seorang keturunan dari anggota keluarga bangsawan Reiss itu sendiri, Historia Reiss, yang selama ini telah menyamarkan namanya menjadi Krista Lenz. **_

* * *

><p>Suara derit yang berasal dari engsel besi tua tersebut terdengar cukup memilukan di telinga, seiring dengan sebuah gerakan yang ditimbulkan. Gadis dengan tinggi badan 172 cm itu terdiam, setidaknya tidak langsung melangkah masuk. Terlebih dahulu dia mengarahkan iris coklatnya, menelusuri ruangan tersebut.<p>

"Nona yang kau cari berada di sel khusus yang sengaja kami pisahkan dari mereka" ujar seorang pemuda berseragam di samping sedikit di belakangnya. Langsung saja si gadis dengan marga atau nama belakang tidak diketahui itu berbalik, menatap pemuda itu.

"Hey, jangan bohongi aku" ujarnya yang lebih tepatnya setengah membentak si pemuda itu, membuat obyek sasaran tersebut menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ini sudah yang kesekian kali dia mendengar rangkaian kata tersebut.

"Aku tidak bohong, nona. Silahkan, masuk dan carilah orang yang anda cari" sebelah tangan dia setengah rentangkan, ke arah bagian dalam ruangan tersebut. Diam, tetaplah gadis itu masih diam. Justru kini iris coklatnya harus bertemu dengan pandangan-pandangan tidak suka dari banyak orang di dalam. Orang-orang bertubuh besar yang berstatus sama dengan seseorang yang ingin dia temui saat ini.

"Ah, maaf. Aku lupa mengucapkan ini, berhati-hatilah dengan mereka" pemuda itu menambahi ucapannya, kepada si gadis. Terlebih dahulu dia mendecih pelan, kemudian mulai melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan atau yang lebih tepat disebut sebuah sel, yang sangat tidak diinginkan banyak orang untuk masuk. **Penjara**. Setelah beberapa langkah menapakkan kaki di lantai sel tersebut, suara yang dia dengan awal sebelum dia memasuki pun kembali terdengar, kini terdengar jauh lebih kasar karena dilakukan dengan cukup cepat. Ya, pintu sel kembali tertutup, dan akan terbuka kembali saat dia akan keluar dari situ beberapa saat lagi.

Sesekali Ymir harus membalas tatapan tidak suka kumpulan orang tersebut dengan tatapan dinginnya seperti biasa, sambil melangkahkan kakinya perlahan-lahan. Bahkan dia juga harus menepis kasar tangan berotot yang menahan pundaknya, entah dengan maksud apa. Dia tidak mau membuat keributan di tempat terkutuk ini. Dia hanya ingin bertemu dengan '_dia_', ya, dan ini hanya'demi sendiri'.

Dia tidak perlu menggubris bagaimana mimik wajah masing-masing orang yang kini telah berpindah posisi menjadi di belakangnya seiring dengan setiap gerakan yang dia lakukan. Sampai pada akhirnya iris coklat itu menangkap obyek yang sedari tadi dia cari-cari. Sebuah sel khusus yang sengaja dibuat menempel ke arah tembok sel tersebut. Kini Ymir melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bagaimana keadaan seseorang yang dia sayangi tersebut, bahkan dia cintai.

"Krista"

* * *

><p>"Krista…" Dirinya sendiri sesungguhnya mengetahui, bahwa nama tersebut sudah tidak berlaku untuk dia panggil. Ymir tau betul diri Krista yang sebenarnya, sekarang. Siapa itu Krista yang sebenarnya. Tetapi siapapun namanya, entah itu Krista, maupun nama aslinya, Historia Reiss, Ymir tidak pernah memperdulikan. Dia tetaplah dewinya. Dewi berambut pirang yang selalu berada di sisinya dan terus tersenyum untuknya. Dialah 'Dewi Penuh Senyuman' bagi Ymir. Meskipun dia bukanlah seorang dewi yang bertugas melindungi, karena setiap kali Ymir-lah yang selalu melindunginya. Ymir tidak akan pernah mau kehilangan senyuman cerah dewinya, maka dari itulah dia terus melindunginya. Dan sekarang, dia telah gagal, melaksanakan kewajibannya.<p>

Kondisinya telah masuk ke golongan mengenaskan. Rambut pirangnya yang terus terikat meskipun sudah mengusut, kepala yang tertunduk ke bawah dengan iris biru langit indahnya yang biasa memancarkan kecerahan kini mulai meredup. Tubuh mungilnya yang lemah tetap dipaksakan untuk berdiri, dengan kedua pergelangan tangan yang terantai. Meski sebenarnya dia mendapatkan izin untuk duduk, tetapi orang-orang itulah yang melarangnya. Para tahanan lain. Baik fisik maupun jiwa, Krista tetaplah seorang yang lemah. Dia takut menerima bentakan makian dari para tahanan lain tersebut, meskipun dirinya dipisah dari mereka dan mereka tidak akan dapat masuk ke sana.

Dia lelah, mendapatkan makian, dan olokan dari para tahanan lain. Mengatainya pembunuh keluarga sendiri, mengatainya tidak pantas lahir. Ya, situasi di dalam penjara sangatlah kejam. Tidak ada kata ampun bagi pihak yang merupakan musuh mereka, menyebabkan mereka sering kali berkelahi antar kelompok. Para pengedar narkoba, dan para pembunuh, beberapa dari sekian banyak kelompok yang tidak pernah mereka inginkan hadir di tengah mereka. Krista menyaksikan itu semua. Olokan dan makian saat seorang tahanan baru memasuki sel, perkelahian antar kelompok. Krista menyaksikannya, sambil menangis.

Hati lemahnya sering kali memanggil-manggil nama orang tersebut. Hanya Ymir, Ymir, dan Ymir. Dia tau hubungan ini bahkan merupakan hubungan yang paling dilarang, serta hina. Ini adalah hubungan yang terlarang, layaknya hubungan percintaan antara seorang 'Malaikat Surgawi' dan seorang 'Iblis neraka'. Krista—atau yang harus kuubah dengan menyebut Historia tidak mengerti tentang dirinya sendiri, kenapa dia bisa melakukan hubungan percintaan antara seorang 'Gadis' dengan seorang 'Gadis' juga?

* * *

><p>"Krista…" nama lamanya, dia mendengar nama lamanya yang hanya merupakan samara dipanggil dengan volume cukup pelan. Dia tersentak, dengan iris biru yang kini membulat.<p>

"Y-Ymir! Ymir!" ujarnya setengah berseru kemudian mengangkat kepalanya, menatap gadis tinggi tersebut yang berdiri di luar sel-nya dimana dia berada. Kini dia berusaha berlari, dengan keuntungan rantainya dibuat dengan cukup panjang, memudahkan dirinya untuk mendekati gadis tersebut, meskipun harus dihalangi besi penuh karat dengan cat hitam yang sudah mengelupas. Meskipun perlu disayangkan, rantai tersebut memang cukup panjang, tetapi itu tetap tidak membuatnya bisa dekat sepenuhnya, berhadapan dengan Ymir secara langsung. Jarak sekitar 30 cm tercipta, membuatnya juga harus menerima jika dia seperti setengah ditarik oleh rantai tersebut, juga suara besi rantai. Rasa sesak muncul pada diri Ymir, saat melihat dewinya harus diperlakukan seperti ini. Bahkan dia bisa melihat pergelangan tangan mungil Historia sudah memerah, akibat terus menerus terikat oleh rantai. Dia tidak terima, meskipun dia sendiri tau bagaimana pun juga Historia bersalah, dan patut menerima hukuman saat ini dan bahkan hukuman yang akan mendatang nanti. Di dunia, juga di saat dia meninggal nanti.

"Ymir…" dia kembali mengucapkan nama tersebut. Senyuman yang lebih terlihat dipaksakan terukir, dan iris biru langit yang meredup tersebut pun menatap lekat sosok kekasihnya. Ymir mendengus, tersenyum miring seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, menunjukkan dirinya yang angkuh dengan maksud menutupi kepedihan pada dirinya, kemudian menatap ke arah lain.

"Diamlah… Ini untuk diriku sendiri" ujar Ymir, masih berusaha tegar dengan menunjukkan sifat angkuhnya. "Krista…" dia kembali mengucapkan lama tersebut. Sementara Historia masih tersenyum terpaksa, yang kini terlihat lebih kecut. Kemudian malah memaksakan diri untuk terkekeh.

"Ymir… Kau masih sama… Seperti dulu" ucapan Historia telah membuat Ymir tersentak. _Sama… Seperti dulu? _Historia mencoba, untuk menatap langsung iris coklat milik Ymir.

"Tingkahmu masih angkuh seperti dulu… Saat kita bertemu" Historia kembali berucap, dan tampaknya sambil mengenang berbagai masa lalunya.

"Ymir… Aku tau kau cemas…" kini suaranya mulai memelan, Historia menunduk. Dia bukan merasa terlalu percaya diri sehingga mengatakan ini. Tetapi karena dia tau, seperti apa Ymir sebenarnya. Sementara gadis di luar sel itu masih terdiam, dengan wajah terpaling ke arah lain. Historia kembali menyungging senyuman, yang terlihat jauh lebih cerah meskipun masih terlihat kecut. Setidaknya, dia bisa melihat orang yang dia cintai itu. Sangat ingin dia menggapai tangan Ymir, dan menggenggamnya.

"Namaku… Historia. Sekarang nama asliku Hist—"

"Aku sudah tau" Ymir memotong ucapannya, kemudian menatap ke arah biru langitnya sehingga saling bertemu dengan iris coklatnya.

* * *

><p>"Aku sudah tau, Historia Reiss" setengah mengulangi ucapan sebelumnya, sementara Historia masih berusaha menunjukkan senyumannya, ke arah Ymir.<p>

"Maaf sudah membuatmu cemas, Ymir… Seharusnya… Kau tidak perlu datang kesini…" ujar Historia pelan, dan kini dia kembali menunduk, merasa bersalah.

"Bagaimana aku tidak datang kesini? Bayanganmu selalu menghantuiku sepanjang hari" ya, bisa dibilang dia tidak terima diberikan perintah seperti itu. Ymir memang seakan-akan selalu bersikap egois, terhadap Historia. Bayangan dewinya memang selalu menghantuinya, itu membuat Ymir tidak tenang, juga membuatnya merindukan akan sosok sang dewi penuh senyuman. Ymir sendiri bisa merasakan bahwa para tahanan di situ mulai berbisik-bisik satu sama lain. Entahlah, baru saat ini atau sudah sedari tadi, karena sedari tadi Ymir hanya asik dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Seharusnya… Aku tidak melakukan hal itu dulu…" ratap Historia, dan kini dia mulai terisak, menangis. Dia menyesal, kenapa dulu dia harus membunuh anggota keluarganya? Meskipun itu memang disebabkan karena suatu hal sehingga dia melakukan hal itu.

"Berhenti menyalahkan dirimu" titah Ymir. Dan dialah yang tau mengenai apa yang terjadi sampai membuat Historia membunuh semua anggota keluarga 'Reiss'. Hanya kepada Ymir-lah Historia bercerita. Historia tersentak, dan mencoba menghentikan isakannya juga menghentikan air mata yang terus menetes.

"Y-Ymir…"

"Aku tau itu bukanlah salahmu" ucap Ymir, sampai kemudian keheningan menyelimuti mereka, tanpa mengetahui apa yang tengah terjadi saat ini.

Mereka tidak mengetahui apa yang tengah terjadi saat ini. Mereka berdua asik bernostalgia bersama, saling bertatapan tanpa berpaling sedikit pun, berbagi kepedihan satu sama lain. Ymir, dan Historia. Mereka merindukan satu sama lain. Coklat bertemu dengan biru laut. Keduanya diselimuti oleh kepedihan.

"Ymir…" tampaknya sudah tidak terhitung berapa kali Historia memanggil nama orang di depannya.

"Kau ingat, saat kau mengajakku menikah..?" si pirang melanjutkan ucapannya, membuat Ymir kembali tersentak. Historia menganggap itu serius? Padahal dulu dia hanya mengucapkan itu untuk sekedar hiburan, juga saat itu mereka belum mendapatkan gelar sebuah hubungan spesial.

Historia terkekeh hambar. Dulu dia memang masih membingungkan ajakan Ymir waktu itu, tetapi lama kelamaan, seiring berjalannya waktu, Historia mengerti. Tetapi sekarang, Historia menganggap ucapan Ymir itu serius.

"Kurasa… Bagaimana pun juga, itu tidak akan tercapai…" ucapnya.

* * *

><p>"Tidak akan pernah, Ymir…"<p>

"Hey! Apa apaan, kau?! Bicara apa kau?!" entah kenapa Ymir justru malah terpancing emosi, membuatnya membentak gadis mungil tersebut, akibat ucapannya sebelumnya.

"Itu pasti akan tercapai! Suatu saat nanti, kau akan keluar dari tempat busuk ini! Dan kita akan menikah! Karena aku benar benar mencintaimu" terlebih dahulu, Ymir mengatur nafas dengan kepala setengah menunduk ke bawah, kemudian kembali menatap biru langit dewinya, menjulurkan kedua tangannya di antara besi-besi tersebut. Andaikan dia bisa, meraih wajah Historia kemudian menempelkan bibir Historia ke bibirnya, andaikan…

"Historia Reiss!" seru Ymir, melanjutkan ucapan sebelumnya.

"Ymir! A-a-aku… Aku juga mencintaimu!" membalas ucapan tersebut dengan ikut berteriak. Ya, meskipun Historia tau, kira-kira apa yang akan terjadi suatu saat nanti. Pasti akan terjadi suatu hal yang ditentukan oleh pihak untuk membalas perbuatannya. Karma dari dunia, dan nanti dia juga masih harus menerima karma 'di sana'.

"Kau lihat? Ahli waris keluarga 'Reiss' yang sudah membantai keluarganya ternyata adalah seorang penyuka sesama jenis!" teriak salah satu dari tahanan tersebut yang ternyata seluruhnya sudah mengelilingi kedua orang gadis tersebut. Sesudah itu terdengar suara tawa meledek yang menggelegar disitu.

"Memang dasarnya dia tidak pantas lahir di dunia!"

"Hentikan…"

"Dasar tidak tahu malu!"

Pelupuk mata biru langit tersebut mulai digenangi dengan air mata.

"Tampaknya aibnya memang sudah tersebar sehingga membuat para lelaki tidak mau berpacaran dengannya karena takut nanti rumah tangga mereka akan dia bantai habis juga!"

"Hentikan…"

"Maka dari itu dia berpacaran dengan sesama jenisnya sendiri!"

"HENTIKAN! KALIAN SIALAN!" Ymir meledakkan emosinya, dan mulai membanting seseorang dari tahanan tersebut di dekatnya, dan mulai menghajar orang-orang lainnya.

"Y-Ymir. Tidak! Jangan! Itu berbahaya!" percuma saja Historia berteriak saat ini, karena suara gaduh sudah terisi di sel tersebut. Air mata yang sedari tadi dia bending dengan sempurna mulai mengalir. Sebagai seorang perempuan, tenaga Ymir juga terbilang kuat, terlebih lagi dengan bantuan otot-otot yang dia bentuk semenjak dulu. Tetapi sekuat apapun dirinya, mana mungkin dia dapat menghadapi orang banyak sendirian? Kini tubuhnya ternyata sudah berada di lantai, ditendangi oleh para tahanan. Seseorang memaksanya berdiri, kemudian meninjuinya. Historia hanya bisa menjerit, layaknya orang gila, memanggil manggil nama Ymir dan meminta untuk berhenti, sebelah tangannya yang terantai dia ulurkan dengan air mata yang terus menetes. Ya, andai saja tangannya dengan tangan Ymir bisa bertemu.

"Jangan.. ugh… Menangis, bodoh…" ujar Ymir, lirih, yang tampaknya akan menjadi kalimat terakhir dari Ymir yang sampai di gendang telinga Historia Reiss.

Sangat diuntungkan, beberapa polisi langsung berlari masuk ke dalam, menerobos di antara kerumunan tahanan tersebut yang mengerumuni Ymir, kemudian menarik gadis berkulit kecoklatan itu, membantunya keluar dari dalam sel, sementara Historia masih meneriaki namanya, dengan sebelah tangan yang masih terulur. Kenapa harus berpisah lagi? Historia tidak mau hal ini terjadi. Ymir, Historia masih ingin melihat wajahnya.

"YMIIIRRR!" sekali lagi, Historia berteriak, sampai pada akhirnya Ymir dibawa keluar, dari tempat 'sampah' tersebut.

* * *

><p>"Ugh…" Ymir mencoba untuk bangun, akan tetapi kepalanya masih terasa sakit, begitu juga dengan perutnya, kakinya, tangannya. Semuanya sakit. Seseorang mendorong pelan tubuhnya, memaksa untuk kembali berbaring.<p>

"Lukamu sangat parah"

* * *

><p>"…<em>. Dengan itu, Historia Reiss akan menerima hukuman 'pancung. Dia akan diberikan waktu untuk menikmati waktu terakhir selama 2 bulan" suara ketukan palu jantung gadis tersebut sudah melonjak. Dia takut, sangat takut. <em>

'_Ymir… Aku… Aku takut…'_

* * *

><p>"Nona Historia" panggil seseorang, dari pihak kepolisian, tentunya. Historia tidak menoleh, dia masih terdiam. Setidaknya, disini jauh lebih nyaman dibandingkan dulu, dimana dia masih dijadikan satu dengan para tahanan lain yang terus mengoloknya, memakinya. Di sebuah rumah tahanan, yang sengaja dibuat secara khusus, disaat masa tahanan tersebut sudah hampir berakhir, entah itu karena akan dibebaskan, atau akan segera menerima hukuman selanjutnya.<p>

"Apa permohonan terakhir anda, nona Historia?" Tanya pemuda tersebut, langsung menuju inti. Kali ini barulah Historia menoleh, dengan pandangan dari iris biru langitnya yang terlihat dingin.

"Tidak ada…" ujarnya yang jauh lebih cocok disebut sebagai gumaman. Datar, ya, tidak berintonasi.

"Jangan formal kepadaku, aku tidak butuh itu" sambungnya, membuat polisi muda itu menghela nafas.

"Tidak ada?" ulangnya, dibalas dengan sebuah anggukan pelan.

"Kau tidak mau bertemu dengan kekasihmu, atau mungkin menya-"

"Diam" perintah Historia, singkat, disertai dengan aura gelap yang cukup menusuk saat ini, mungkin? Akan tetapi, kepalanya sudah setengah menunduk saat ini. Kedua tangannya pun sudah mengepal.

"Ymir…" ujarnya, menyebutkan nama orang tersebut. Betapa rindunya dia akan orang tersebut, bahkan sangat rindu. Historia ingin membuat sebuah pernyataan pada dirinya sendiri, bahwa Ymir pasti sudah membencinya, tetapi tampaknya dia tidak bisa.

"Nona?"

"Tidak, lupakan" ujarnya dengan singkat, kemudian kembali menatap dingin polisi muda tersebut.

"Pergi, tinggalkan aku."

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

**.**

**.**

**RnR?**


End file.
